Daughters
by movingstaircase
Summary: Draco and Hermione Malfoy have two children. They grow up so fast. One-shot. Drabble.


**Just some drabbles I came up with. It's my first fanfiction, so please don't hate me. I rated it T for suggestive themes, just to be safe. I thought it was only right to name Draco's children after constellations to keep up the family tradition. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Turning the corner was a man. A man with blonde hair and piercing silver eyes with the slight ghost of wrinkles lining them. It was Draco Malfoy. He was considerably older, but it was most definitely him.<p>

"Come on, Granger!" Draco drawled, though there was an obvious hint of amusement in his voice.

A set of wheels appeared around the corner, quickly followed by a clearly older Hermione. Her hair was tied back loosely and she had laughter lines appearing amongst her features. And she was pushing something. A pram. A pram with two seats. A pram with two seats, holding two young babies.

Hermione scowled teasingly at Draco. Draco just laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders as she caught up to him.

"Honestly, Draco!" Hermione huffed. "We've been married for three years! When exactly do you plan to stop calling me Granger?"

Draco looked at her and pursed his lips in thought.

"Never." He replied, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm from around her shoulders, heading towards a bench drenched in sunlight and surrounded by fragrant Tulips and freshly mown, emerald grass.

Putting the breaks on the pram, she dropped onto the bench and turned to see Draco walking over to her, pouting.

"Well, you try pushing that around for two hours and see how you cope!" She laughed as he sat down beside her, pout in place, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'll push them if you want. I told you I don't mind." He bargained, gesturing to the two babies sleeping in the pram.

"You've gone soft." Hermione stated as she nuzzled into his hair.

"I have not!" He grimaced, lifting his head to look at her as if she'd dribbled on herself.

"Let's see," She lifted a hand and began checking things off on her fingers. "Affectionate in public; check. Thinking of others; check. Cooing at babies; check. Family days out, doting husband, doting father; check, check, check. Not to mention you agreed to the night feeds four times this week. Yes, I'd definitely say you've gone soft."

"I'm a Malfoy!" He choked. "And a Slytherin. Neither Malfoy's nor Slytherin's even know the concept of 'soft', never mind how to inherit the vile trait."

Hermione chuckled at his ashen face. Draco Malfoy may be a changed man, but that didn't mean that he didn't still hold his pride in place at all costs.

Draco watched as his wife giggled to herself and couldn't resist leaning over and capturing her lips with his own. She moaned into the unexpected kiss and fisted her hand in his hair.

A cry broke the silence of the park and the couple reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"What's with the noise little Miss Malfoy?" Draco cooed as he picked his newly awoken daughter from her pram.

He kissed the top of her unruly brown hair that had grown surprisingly quickly for a three month old baby, and lifted her to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears, making them akin to liquid silver as her bottom lip quivered violently. She seemed to calm as she stared into her father's face.

"Brilliant," Hermione sighed. "Lyra's awake too. It's going to take me hours to get them back down."

Sure enough, a pair of chocolatey eyes stared up out of the pram under a set of wispy platinum blonde locks. Hermione reached over and pulled Lyra out of the pram, seating her on her lap and bouncing her up and down as she began to gurgle and giggle.

"She can't help it if she has her mother's big mouth, can you Cassiopeia?" Draco smirked.

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm and Cassie began to scream again. "That's because you called her Cassiopeia. You know she's going to hate it."

"It's a constellation. It's unique." Draco narrowed his eyes at her and began to rock his daughter as she began to cry louder.

"By the way," Hermione muttered, placing Lyra back into the pram as Draco passed Cassie to her. "I do not have a big mouth."

"And I've not gone soft."

* * *

><p>"Stop, stop," Draco tried to pry the girls off each other as they fell to the floor, their hands at each others throats. "Stop it!"<p>

They began to scream, lashing out at each other and Draco, not being one to allow his daughters to kill each other, felt a tiny fist connect with his face with unexpected strength.

"Merlin's beard!" He shouted, backing away from the brawl.

There was a spark and a snap, and suddenly the girls were flying in opposite directions through the air, landing one to each sofa as Draco nursed his bruising cheek from the floor.

Hermione stood at the door of the living room with her wand outstretched, glaring at her daughters as they looked up at her innocently.

"Don't look at me like that." She said sternly, lowering her wand. "You know I don't like using magic on the pair of you, but this has got to stop! You've hurt your father, so I hope you're pleased with yourselves."

"Cassie called me a squib!" Lyra screamed at her mother, pointing an accusatory finger at her sister on the opposite sofa.

"Well, you are one!" Cassie chastised. "You're a whole seven years old and you can't even do any magic!"

"I'm not a squib you big, ugly troll!" Lyra yelled.

"Enough!" Hermione's shrill voice cut the air. She glared at her husband, who was still sat on the floor, and pointed at the seat next to Cassie. "Draco, sit!"

He didn't question her. He took his place on the leather sofa next to his daughter who snuggled up to him in an attempt to seem innocent. Draco didn't respond. He was still in shock that one of his children had actually had the nerve to hit him.

Hermione moved into the room and sat beside Lyra who was still staring daggers at her sister.

"This has got to stop!" She repeated. "Your father is hurt, the neighbours think we're inflicting some form of torture upon you and the things you are saying to one another are foul!"

Both girls looked at her with blank expressions.

"Smaller words, love." Draco murmured.

Hermione glared.

"What is it with you both? You never used to be like this. What started all the fighting?" She sighed.

"It's because she's a stupid freak!" Cassie shouted.

"She just doesn't like me because I'm cleverer than her!" Lyra shouted right back.

"Stop!" Draco and Hermione demanded.

"Why? You and daddy hate each other." Lyra whispered.

Draco glanced at Hermione as she furrowed her brows at the blonde girl.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" She gasped.

"We heard daddy call you a nasty word. He called you muddy." Cassie explained.

"And then you called him an evil ferret." Lyra recited the memory. "And they're nasty words too."

Hermione glanced at her husband who had turned an interesting shade of red. She could feel her own face begin to heat up as she looked back at her daughters.

"Well... Well, you see, me and your daddy we..." She trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Me and your mummy love each other very much." Draco chipped in. "But sometimes, mummy's and daddy's get angry with each other, just like you two do. And sometimes they say things they don't mean."

"But we never hit each other. We do everything we can to make the things making us angry all better. And, if we can't, and if we fight, we always make friends again. Because we love each other. Don't you ever doubt that. And we love the both of you. Very, very much. I'm sorry that you heard us- er... fighting, but this has to stop."

"So, you're still friends with daddy?" Lyra asked.

"Of course."

"And you still love mummy?" Cassie asked Draco.

"Always." Draco replied.

An awkward silence lay thickly within the air, waiting to be broken.

"I'm sorry we hurt your face, daddy." Lyra whispered.

"Me too." Said Cassie.

Draco looked over at Hermione who smiled meekly.

"I forgive you." He smiled at them. "But, you have to promise me and mummy, no more fighting!"

"We promise on our Hogwarts letters." They sang.

"Good. Now, go on. Upstairs. Brush your teeth." Hermione ordered.

When they were out of sight of the living room, Cassie turned to Lyra and smirked a smirk identical to her fathers.

"Do you think they'll stop making so much noise at night now?" She asked her twin.

"I know so." Cassie giggled.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Draco threw himself beside his wife and turned to her sheepishly.

"You told me that silencing charm was fail-proof." Hermione muttered, refusing to look at him.

"Never trust a Slytherin." He laughed.

She shook her head and poked the bruise appearing on his cheek, chuckling when he winced, and promising to cast her own silencing charms on their bedroom in future.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have everything? Trunks? Owls? Merlin, I haven't given you any money! Twenty galleons should be enough to buy yourselves something from the trolley, shouldn't it?" Hermione thrust the little bag of golden coins into Lyra's hand.<p>

"If I'm not sorted into Slytherin, I refuse to stay at school. I'll come straight home." Cassie huffed, chewing her bottom lip with nerves.

"Don't be stupid." Lyra laughed. "It's Ravenclaw you want."

"I'll disown you if you're sorted into Hufflepuff." Draco said, returning from loading their trunks onto the red steam engine whistling merrily beside them.

"Don't be silly, Draco!" Hermione chastised. "We'll be proud of you no matter where you're sorted. You'll do brilliantly!"

"What if I am sorted into Hufflepuff?" Cassie whispered to her sister, her only reply a humorous snort.

The conductor blew his whistle loud enough for the whole of Platform 9¾ to hear, and Hermione and Draco turned to their daughters. Hermione grabbed them both and clutched them to her chest, squeezing as hard as she could.

"Merlin, mum!" Lyra coughed.

"Can't breathe!" Cassie wheezed.

Hermione loosened her grip and Draco chuckled as he hugged his daughters in turn.

"Good luck. Remember; Slytherin!" He kissed their foreheads, pushing them towards the train door.

Dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve, Hermione took hold of her daughters hands' and smiled down at them.

"Lyra and Cassie Malfoy. I remember when you-"

"Granger!" Draco scoffed.

"Right, of course, sorry." She let go of them and watched as the boarded the train.

The door shut and blonde and brunette heads popped out of the open window. They waved at their parents as the train began to pull away from the station.

"Bye!" They shouted together, waving vigorously.

"Goodbye!" Hermione choked, Draco's arm snaking around her waist.

After the train had disappeared, Hermione turned and buried her face into her husbands neck. Draco felt the wetness on his throat and rubbed her back soothingly, chuckling to himself.

"They'll be absolutely fine." He muttered in her ear.

She nodded, sniffling and pulling away.

"They'll be better than fine. They're going to be amazing." She smiled as they apparated back to their home.

Draco woke up early the next morning, though not by choice.

"Wake up, ferret!" Hermione cried, shaking her husbands shoulder and throwing the covers from the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco grunted, squinting in the morning light pouring through the window. "There are birds out there, which means it's early morning. It's a Sunday!"

"There are letters!" Hermione squealed, thrusting a two pieces of parchment at his chest.

"What?" He groaned.

"Letters! From the twins!" She rolled her eyes.

Draco groggily sat up, profusely missing the quilt that sat on the floor, but not daring to reach for it under his wife's watchful gaze. He grabbed the pieces of parchment from the mattress and, still squinting, began to read.

_"Mum and Dad,_

_ Hogwarts is huge! You never told us it was this big! Lyra's already gotten lost three times. I told her not to wander off, but she never listens._

_ The sorting was easy. I wasn't scared one little bit. I always knew which house I belonged to. I'm in Slytherin! The common room is so cool and I already made a friend. He's cool. His name is Fred Weasley, but he was sorted into Gryffindor. Oh well, at least it wasn't me!_

_ Write back soon!_

_ Love from Cassie._

"My daughter is friends with a boy. But, more to the point, a Weasley." Draco winced at such a harsh thought so early in the morning.

"Yes, George's son! I didn't even know he was starting Hogwarts this year. It's a small world." Hermione laughed. "Now, read Lyra's"

Draco rolled his eyes and picked up the parchment.

_Mum and Dad, _

_ I'm in Gryffindor! I was really shocked because I was almost certain I was going to be put in Ravenclaw. I was a bit disappointed at first, but the people in my dorm are so nice and it's so much fun! We stayed up until one o'clock last night eating all the pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that Lauren, Annie, Amélie, Echo and me bought on the train._

_ Echo is Luna Lovegood's daughter! I couldn't believe it! And Cassie met George Weasley's son, Fred. He's in Gryffindor with me. I can't believe Cassie's in Slytherin. Does this make us enemies now? I do hope she's okay down in the dungeons though._

_ Love you both loads,_

_ Lyra Malfoy._

"She's an exact replica of you, minus the awful hair" Draco chuckled.

"Hey!" Hermione scolded him.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Draco was almost drifting back off into sleep when Hermione's voice brought him back into consciousness.

"We did well, didn't we?"

"Yeah," He grinned and took hold of his wife's hand, twisting the ring on her left hand. "Yeah, we did."


End file.
